Sakura
by chicks butt
Summary: "Sabaku Gaara."/"Uchiha Sasuke."/"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Setelah pelarianmu menghindari masalah yang terjadi di Suna,kali ini, kau tak akan bisa lari dariku Uchiha!"/ Maaf telat update...
1. Chapter 1 : Introducing

**Disclaimer : Naruto just Masashi Kishimoto's kalau ini punya aku mungkin akan berganti judul jadi Sasuke Sakura /plakk**

**Warning : OOC, typos, dan mungkin masih banyak lagi.**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku~~**

**Chapter 1 : Introducing**

Ruang kelas 11 A hening. Semua mata menatap lurus ke sosok yang berdiri tepat di depan kelas. Dengan mata berbinar siswi-siswi di kelas itu tampak serius memperhatikan orang yang datang bersama wali kelas mereka. Di depan kelas tepat dimana berdirinya seorang pria yang tinggi dengan kulit seputih porslen. Mata onyx yang menatap datar yang menyiratkan keangkuhan yang sempurna.

"Baiklah Uchiha, perkenalkan dirimu!" Ucap sang wali kelas yang terkenal dengan maskernya itu, Hatake Kakashi.

"Hn"

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

4 detik…

5 detik…

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke!" tukasnya singkat.

"Sudah?" Tanya Kakashi ragu.

"Hn"

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk di kursi yang kosong!"

Sasuke memandang berkeliling. Siswi-siswi itu pun sibuk _overacting. _Namun mata Sasuke mendapatkan hal yang berbeda. Barisan ketiga di pojok ruangan, duduk sosok siswi berambut err—pink? Satu-satunya pribadi yang menatapnya acuh yang sejak awal menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke pun mantap duduk di kursi kosong tempat 'siswi pink' itu duduk. Nampak kegaduhan saat mata Sasuke tertuju ke kursi kosong di sebelah Sakura. Kegaduhan yang mengartikan siswi-siswi itu tidak rela jika Sasuke menempati kursi kosong itu. Sakura yang sejak awal acuh dengan keadaan kelas yang gaduh itu terlihat sedang mengangguk-angguk dan tertawa dengan siswa yang duduk di depannya. Dia pun berjalan kearah kursi kosong itu. Dan dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Sakura. Tentu Sakura yang awalnya sedang bercanda ria dengan Sasori kaget dengan sosok yang duduk di kursi yang sebenarnya sudah berpenghuni.

"Boleh duduk disini kan?" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Hmm…" Sakura memandang ragu ke arah Sasori yang tadinya ingin pindah duduk di sebelah Sakura karena Karin –teman sebangkunya Sasori- yang berteriak histeris pangkat heboh seperti melihat Boyband sekelas Westlife atau Super Junior saat si Uchiha memperkenalkan diri.

"Tapi….." kalimat Sakura terpotong karena begitu menatap ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah duduk dengan nyamannya di kursi kosong sebelahnya. "Sasori-kun mau duduk… disini…" sambung Sakura tergagap.

"Silahkan! Aku tidak keberatan jika harus duduk bertiga" jawab Sasuke tenang.

Sakura tercengang. 'Duduk bertiga? Memangnya ini sekolah di pedalaman mana sih?' batinnya.

Pagi ini Sakura berangkat dari rumah jam 7 pagi. Padahal sekolahnya masuk pukul 8.30 Jarak dari rumahnya ke sekolahnya pun enggak sampai lintas kota.

"Nee-chan kok tumben mau berangkat sekolah pagi?" ucap Kenzo, adik Sakura yang baru berusia 6 tahun.

"Terserah nee-chan dong!"

"Pasti dapat hukum dari sensei ya? Disuruh bersihin toilet?" ucap Kenzi –kembaran Kenzo yang lahir 5 menit lebih awal dari Kenzo-

"Sok tau deh kamuuu" ucap Sakura sambil mencubit gemas pipi adiknya itu.

"Kaa-san! Aku berangkat ya!" Ucap Sakura sembari mencium sang Kaa-san yang masih sibuk dengan nasi gorengnya, kemudian memasukkan kotak bekal yang pastinya sudah ada isinya ke dalam ransel yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya.

"Tou-san aku berangkat ya!" ucap Sakura mencium lembut pipi Tou-sannya yang sedang serius dengan korannya.

"Nee-chan berangkat dulu yaaah! Jangan nakal!" Sakura pun mendapat ciuman lembut dari kedua adiknya itu di pipi kanan dan kirinya.

"Pasti masih sepi nih sekolah!" batin Sakura

Di luar dugaan, kelas sudah ramai. Sudah lengkap semua, siswi-siswinya maksudnya. Anak cowok sih satu pun belum ada yang datang, kecuali….

"Sasuke-kun hobinya apa? Makanan favorit?" Suara Karin paling mendominasi -_-

"Minta pin bb dong!"

"Pulang sekolah nonton yuk!"

Pertanyaan jenis itu yang terdengar di kelas yang ramainya sudah seperti malam karnaval. Saat melihat kursinya sudah ada yang "membajak" Sakura terpaksa mengungsi ke kursi naruto yang duduk paling pojok. Bel masuk pun mengakhiri kegaduhan di kelas 11 A itu. Siswi-siswi itu bubar ke kursinya masing-masing. Dan Sakura pun hendak merebut kembali _'wilayahnya' _yang di bajak Karin.

**Jam Istirahat**

Lambat namun pasti, meja Sakura Sasuke kembali ramai di sambangi siswi-siswi kelas 11 A. Eh tunggu, tidak hanya dari kelas 11 A, bahkan Tayuya yang dari kelas 11 E pun menyambangi meja Sakura-Sasuke.

'_untung aku bawa bekal. Jadi enggak kelaperan karena jalan keluar sudah di block sama fans girl Uchiha satu ini'_ batin Sakura yang hendak mengeluarkan bekal dari dalam tasnya.

_Bruk!_

Pelan namun tetap menimbulkan suara, Karin meletakkan sebuah _chocolate cake _di meja Sasuke.

"Ini untuk Sasuke-kun! Aku sengaja tadi telfon Kaa-san ku agar dia membawakan ini ke kelas! Special untuk Sasuke-kun!" celoteh Karin

Sasuke memandang Karin sesaat.

"Denger ya! Kau-tidak-perlu-membawakan-APAPUN-untuk-aku! Aku bukan orang kelaparan!" tukas Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Karin membeku.

"Bawa pergi kue ini!" ucap Sasuke geram.

"Tapi itu kan buat Sasuke-kun!" balas Karin

"Sayangnya aku gak butuh! Cepat singkirkan! Mejanya mau dipake!" ucap Sasuke tegas. Karin pun membawa kembali _chocolate cake nya. _Setelah mendapat teriakan Sasuke tadi, siswi-siswi bubar. Meja Sasuke Sakura tidak lagi di keribungi 'lalat-lalat' centil itu lagi.

Sejak Sasuke teriak-teriak 10 menit lalu, Sakura pindah ke kursi Deidara, teman sebangku Sasori. Kini Sasori tak lagi duduk dengan Karin, dia pindah ke barisan paling depan.

"Sasori-kun, aku duduk disini ya?" pinta Sakura denga _puppy eyes._

"Bilang sama yang punya kursi dong!" ucap Sasori

"Dei-kun! Tukeran tempat duduk satu hari mau yaaa?"

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Tadi enggak liat? Uchiha itu ngamuk!" Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Kan ngamuknya bukan sama Sakura-chan!"

"Yah tapi tetep aja. Mungkin aja ada babak kedua nanti!"

"Enggak! Dijamin! Ayo aku anter deh ke kursi kamu!"

"Yaaah Dei-kun!"

Sakura pun di antar Sasuke ke mejanya.

"Sas, Sakura-chan takut tuh! Sampai mendadak mau tukeran tempat duduk!" –Deidara

"Oh ya?" Sasuke kaget. Ia pun melirik kearah meja sebelahnya. Nampak Sakura yang ' menyibukkan' diri dengan kotak bekalnya, mengingat setelah istirahat ini ada jam kosong Kakashi-sensei yang katanya harus berburu sesuatu di took buku. Sakura pun berniat mencicil membaca buku karangan J. itu. Harry Potter 7. Namun kesibukkannya berhenti saat mengetahui Sasuke sedang memperhatikan kotak bekalnya.

"Ngg..itu untukku sendiri kok Sasuke! Sungguh! Aku enggak bermaksud nawarin ke kamu!" kontan Sasuke menahan tawa melihat Sakura yang benar-benar melahap habis bekalnya itu tanpa menawarinya. Sasuke pun mengamati Sakura. Mempelajari sifatnya. Hingga sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

**TBC**

Ini ff yang lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari novel Fairish kkk. Aku baru suka baca novel baru-baru ini aja. Aku newbie disini. Pernah publish ff sebelumnya tapi aku remove -_-v bingung mau ngelanjutin kaya apa.

Mohon sarannya~~

mind to review? kkk


	2. Chapter 2 : Integrity

**Disclaimer : Naruto just Masashi Kishimoto's kalau ini punya aku mungkin akan berganti judul jadi Sasuke Sakura /plakk**

**Warning : OOC, typos, dan mungkin masih banyak lagi.**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku~~**

Oh iya, buat info, jika ada _'xxxx' _itu artinya inner. Enjoy ~

**Chapter 2 : Integrity**

Minggu pagi ini, Uchiha Sasuke dan mobil sport kesayangannya melaju ke kediaman Haruno. Tau darimana dia kediaman teman sebangkunya itu? Sasori. Dengan alasan mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok Asuma-sensei. Bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak tau-menau mengenai kunjungan tiba-tiba bungsu Uchiha ini.

_Ting Tong_, bel kediaman Haruno berbunyi.

"Kenzo coba buka pintu! Lihat siapa yang datang!" Sakura yang sedang berada di dapur menuangkan sereal untuk kedua adiknya teriak cukup keras agar kedua adiknya yang sedang ada di ruang tv mendengar. Setelah itu, ia pun hendak keluar untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Kenzo siapa yang da—" Sakura terkesiap.

"Sa..suke? Ada apa?"

"Hn, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi" jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Sasuke-nii masuk yuk kita nonton _avatar_ sama-sama!" Kenzo tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Kenzo! Raja api lagi bertarung sama _aang_ nih! Cepet kesini!" Kenzi teriak dari ruang tv..

"Yaudah deh masuk dulu yuk!" Sakura pun akhirnya mengajak Sasuke masuk.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Enggak usah repot-repot!"

"Enggak apa-apa kok! Santai aja!"

"_Milkshake eukaliptus_ aja nee-chan!" Kenzi menjawab. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Aku enggak tanya sama kamu! Lagipula kita tidak menyediakan minuman macam itu!"

"Jus tomat deh ya?" tawar Sakura.

"Boleh deh!"

Tak lama Sakura keluar dari dapur membawa segelas jus tomat yang err-menggairahkan Sasuke (?)

Sakura pun meletakan segelas jus tomat itu di depan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di karpet di ruang tv bersama Kenzi dan Kenzo.

"Thanks!"

"Jadi ada apa nih?" Sakura mencoba membuka obrolan.

"Hn, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Terserah kamu"

"_Gomennasai_, aku lagi disuruh jaga rumah dan menjaga kedua bocah ini!" Sakura menolak halus.

"Emang Kaa-san dan Tou-san mu kemana?"

"Ke luar kota, ke rumah kerabat di Suna"

"Ehm..kita ajak aja Kenzo sama Kenzi"

"Sasuke-nii mau ngajak kita pergi?" Kenzo antusias.

"Ke _Timezone_ yuuk! Seharusnya hari ini kita ke _Timezone_ sama Kaa-san dan Tou-san, eh mereka malah pergi ke Suna!" sambung sang kakak yang lahir 5 menit lebih awal, Kenzi.

Sasuke terlihat berbisik pada dua bocah itu.

"Ayo ke _Timezone_! Nanti Sasuke-nii belikan apa aja yang kalian minta! Kalau aku kesini lagi, aku bawa es krim yang banyak buat kalian. Tapi bujuk Sakura-nee supaya mau ikut!" bisik Sasuke.

"Ngebicarain apa sih?" Sakura kesal di kacangin.

"Nee-chan ayo ke _Timezone_! Minggu ini kan jadwal kita main ke _Timezone_!" tukas Kenzi.

"Tapi kan Kaa-san dan Tou-san gak ada sayang!" ucap Sakura lembut.

"Yaudah kita pergi sama Sasuke-nii aja!" jawab Kenzo.

'_Kenapa mereka harus sekompak dan segigih ini?'_ batin Sakura.

"Enggak boleh! Nanti Sasuke-nii nya repot kalau pergi sama kalian!"

"Enggak repot kok!" Sasuke semakin menyudutkan Sakura.

"Tuh kan! Sasuke-nii nya enggak keberatan nee-chan!" Kenzi makin membujuk Sakura.

"Pokoknya aku mau demo ke depan gedung parlemen kalau nee-chan enggak mau ngajak kita ke _Timezone_ sama Sasuke-nii!" Ancam bocah satunya, Kenzo.

"pffft" Sasuke nampak menahan tawa saat mendengar Kenzo mengucapkan itu.

"Kamu tau kata itu darimana coba? Mana ada anak kecil demo-demo segala?" tanya Sakura gemas.

Dan ketiga makhluk – Sasuke,Kenzo,Kenzi- itu pun terus menatap Sakura. Tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah..baiklah… tapi jangan sampai waktu makan malam!"

"YEAAY!" teriak si kembar, dan tiba-tiba toss dengan Sasuke.

**Timezone~**

Ken-twins sedang asyik bermain permainan yang ada di _Timezone._ Sementara Sasuke Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi dengan meminum _coke._ Sejak sampai di _Timezone_ 2 jam lalu, Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak ada basa-basi apalagi pembicaraan serius.

**Sakura's POV**

"Sebenarnya aku mau ngomong sesuatu!" ucap Sasuke tenang sembari terus menggenggam _coke _miliknya.

"Ngomong apa?"

"…"

"Sas?"

Sasuke hanya diam menggenggam minumannya. Aku pun tidak mengerti Sasuke ini kenapa.

'_Ini orang kenapa sih? Tadi katanya mau ngomong. Pas udah mau di dengerin gini malah diem. Aneh!' batinku_

"Kalau kamu enggak mau ngomong juga, aku mau pulang sama Kenzo Kenzi. Udah kesorean!"

Sasuke pun menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Lama seperti itu. Namun Sakura pun tidak mau bertanya lagi, ia sudah jengah dan pasrah kalau mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke buka suara.

"Aku pernah punya pacar Ra"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

'_dia ingin cerita masalah pribadinya?'_

"Te..terus?"

"Dia suka sama pantai, tepatnya sama _sunset_"

"Makanya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, aku ngajak dia ke pantai. Liat sunset."

"Oh…dia pasti senang!"

"Enggak tau deh kalau yang itu!" ucap Sasuke, masih menunduk dan hanya menatap ke arah sepatu _kets_ nya.

"Loh…kok?"

"Karena, orangnya udah gak bisa ditanyain lagi" Suaranya agak serak.

"Di pantai itu, aku nekat mengajak dia naik perahu ke tengah laut. Padahal dia sempat enggak mau. Karena memang dia enggak bisa berenang" Tangannya perlahan meremas kasar rambutnya. Menunjukkan ke-frustasi-an yang memuncak. Juga rasa bersalah yang besar.

"Tapi aku terus ngebujuk dia, hingga akhirnya dia mau" Lanjutnya.

"Tapi di luar rencana, ada badai tiba-tiba. Dan perahu kami tidak seimbang. Dia jatuh di tengah laut. Tenggelam. Tapi aku berhasil menolong dia" Sasuke kembali menunduk dalam-dalam. Meskipun sangat kecil, tapi aku dapat mendengar suara isakan tangis.

'_Dia menangis?'_

"Tapi kata dokter, dia telat di bawa ke rumah sakit. Dan dia..dia..koma. Hingga akhirnya…meninggal. Aku telah membunuh dia" suaranya semakin parau.

"Karena itu..aku enggak mau dekat-dekat dengan perempuan" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Kontan membuatku terlonjak kaget. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Padahal agak heran juga. _'Aku kan juga perempuan'_

"Maka dari itu Ra, aku butuh bantuan kamu. Kamu mau nggak pura-pura jadi cowok?" Kini onyx itu menatap emeraldku. Onyx yang biasanya dingin kini menatap emeraldku lembut.

"Hah? Jadi cowok?" kaget. Tentulah aku kaget. Sejak 15 tahun lalu aku tidak pernah mendengar orang memohon sama aku untuk menyamar jadi cowok.

"Buat apa?" lanjutku.

"Kamu nyamar jadi cowok terus pura-pura kita itu punya hubungan sejenis. Atau lebih dikenal dengan _homo._ Pasti mereka langsung _ilfeel_ dan akhirnya mundur"

"Tapi gimana caranya coba? Aku kan terdaftar disana sebagai murid **pe-rem-pu-an** Sasuke!"

"Itu mudah, Kepala Sekolah di Konoha Gakuen adalah pamanku. Uchiha Madara itu pamanku. Dan Kakashi-sensei dia adalah kerabat dekat keluargaku" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tapi…tapi…"

"_Please_ Ra, aku mohon! Bantu aku! Aku mau menebus semuanya sama Hinata" Sasuke terus memohon. Kali ini kedua tangannya pun menggenggam tanganku. Onyxnya makin lama terasa makin menghipnotisku.

"Tapi..kenapa harus aku? Kenapa enggak cowok beneran yang di kelas aja? Sasori-kun misalnya"

"Karena…karena mereka enggak ada yang cocok. Semuanya itu tidak ada tampang _homo. _Kalau aku nekat ngelakuin itu sama cowok di kelas, pasti Karin dan lainnya tau. Dan lagi Sasori mana mau jika dimintai pemintaan bodoh seperti ini" tuturnya.

'_Jadi kau fikir aku ini bodoh eh?'_

"Haaah…" aku menghela nafasku berat.

"Gimana ya Sas…"

"Bagaimana dengan shikamaru?"

'_Semoga dia akan mempertimbangkannya'_

"Shikamaru? Astaga…bahkan dia itu hanya tertarik dengan satu hal. Ti-dur"

'_Aku sebenarnya mau bantu dia. Tapi…kenapa harus menyamar jadi cowok?'_

"Ayolah Ra… _Please!_ Orangtua kamu tidak perlu tau, karena ini hanya sandiwara sesaat. Dan…kalau ada orang yang kamu suka, kita bisa akhiri ini" Onyx itu menatap ke dalam emeraldku. Dalam dan makin dalam.

'_oh crap'_

Saat itu aku sadar, emeraldku tak kuasa menolak pesona onyx ini.

"Baiklah…tapi pastikan tidak akan ada yang terjadi dengan prestasiku di sekolah" Aku luluh. Tatapan itu benar-benar memabukkan. Seakan hanya memberiku 2 jawaban. 'Ya atau Aku bersedia'.

"Pasti! Rencana kita ini tidak akan merusak hidupmu!" Kini tangan besarnya kembali meraih tanganku. Menggenggamnya lembut dan..

"Nee-chan sama Sasuke-nii benar-benar pacaran yah?" Kenzo tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kami.

_sigh 'anak ini benar-benar merusak moment penting'_

Dan sederet rencana di kepala Sasuke pun menunggu untuk terealisasikan.

TBC

Mind to review?

Buat readers aku minta maaf (‾ʃƪ‾). Waktu aku ngetik FF ini di word, aku memang tidak mengetik disclaimer, warning, dan semacamnya. Karena aku fikir, nanti bisa aku edit setelah aku upload. Dan sebenarnya udah aku edit. Dan sekarang sudah aku edit~~ Dan waktu aku ngedit itu pun aku sebenarnya menambah author's note di bawah, kalau fic ini mungkin akan sama dengan Fairish karangan mba Esti itu. Karena memang awalnya aku berniat seperti itu. Tapi di chapter ini aku merubah ceritanya kok. -Berasa ada yang beda gak dari Fairish?- Maaf kalau masih ada bagian yang mirip (‾ʃƪ‾).

**Hoshizuki Akari : **Pertama, terimakasih udah baca FF ini hehehe. Sai atau gaara yah ? Di awal aku memang mau memunculkan Gaara nanti. Tapi kalau Sai… semoga ada ide yah :D Oh iya salam kenal juga~ \(´▽`)/

**Harunozuka : **hai! Terima kasih udah baca FF ini hehehe. Dan ini sudah aku update~ Happy Reading~

**Lonelyclover : **emm..terimakasih udah baca FF ini :D iya aku memang terinspirasi dari novel itu. Dan sebenarnya udah aku warning di author's note kalau mungkin ceritanya sama kaya Fairish. Eh author's note dan disclaimer dll gak muncul -_- Iya di chapter 2 ini aku buat agak beda sama Fairish. Tapi mungkin masih ada bagian yang sama /plakk hehehe..

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo :** hai! Terimakasih sudah baca FF ini~ dan untuk disclaimer dan lain-lain itu udah aku edit lagi~~ Emm boleh nanya gak? AU di warning itu maksudnya apa yah? /plakk. Happy reading~

**Akane Fukuyama : **iya aku emang terinspirasi dari Fairish. Dan di chapter 2 ini aku buat agak beda. Tapi enggak tau deh nyambung atau enggak -_- ohiya terimakasih udah baca FF ini :D

**Sakura-chaNoRuffie : **terlalu pendek yah? Maaf~ habisnya menurutku TBC nya pas disitu -_-v ohiya termiakasih udah baca FF ini~ :D

**Thia Nokoru : **Iya ini aku sudah update :D, sebelumnya terimakasih sudah baca FF ini :D

**Deidei Rinnepero13 : **Pasti kamu Dei shipper? Aku Sasu shipper *loh ehehe sebelumnya terimakasih udah baca FF ini :D dan ini aku sudah update chapter 2. Happy reading~

**Nu-Hikari Uchiha**** : **Iya… ehehe hmm disclaimer dan lain-lain udah aku edit kok sekarang :D


	3. Chapter 3 : New Identity

**Disclaimer : Naruto just Masashi Kishimoto's kalau ini punya aku mungkin akan berganti judul jadi Sasuke Sakura /plakk**

**Warning : OOC, typos, dan mungkin masih banyak lagi.**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku~~**

**Chapter 3 : New Identity.**

Semenjak kejadian tempo hari di Timezone, Sakura tak lagi menganggap sosok Sasuke adalah pribadi yang dingin dan menakutkan. Tapi Sakura lebih merasa simpati. Bukan, ini lebih cocok disebut empati. Dari caranya menghalau siswi-siswi yang berniat mendekatinya, menyiratkan bahwa dia sangat menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya di masa lalu.

Hari ini mungkin hari terakhir Sakura di sekolah ini. Karena dia harus memulai pertunjukkan yang sudah di sutradarai oleh teman sebangkunya sendiri, Sasuke.

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura-chan serius mau pindah ke Suna?" Deidara tampak sedikit kecewa mendengar pernyataanku baru saja. Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya tidak tega juga membohongi mereka seperti ini. Dan si sutradara ini hanya menatap datar teman-temanku yang menuntut penjelasanku ini. Aku memberinya tatapan 'seharusnya-kau-yang-menjelaskan-ini-pada-mereka! Tanggung-jawab!' Tapi si pemilik mata onyx itu hanya acuh seakan tak ada apapun.

"Aku mungkin akan pindah ke Suna selama beberapa bulan. Atau bahkan hingga aku lulus. Tapi…sepupuku dari Suna pun akan pindah kesini"

"Mengapa kau harus pindah Sakura-chan? Aku sedih mendengarnya" Naruto pun sama kecewanya dengan Deidara.

"Hmm..aku tidak bisa menceritakan alasanku. Mungkin nanti kalian akan tahu"

"Jadi kapan kau akan pindah?" Kini Sasori yang bertanya.

"Hari ini juga aku akan berangkat ke Suna"

**End of Sakura's POV**

**XxxxxX**

"Dan setelah Sasuke, kini ada lagi murid baru di kelas kita. Pindahan dari Suna. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Kakashi kini lagi-lagi membawa seorang murid baru. Rambut merah dan sebuah kacamata full frame membuat cowok ini terlihat manis. Meskipun dengan postur tubuhnya yang kecil seperti err-perempuan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Saitou Kentaro. Kalian bisa memanggilku Ken atau Kentaro" Siswa baru itu tersenyum ramah. Tanpa diminta dia segera mencari kursi kosong. Dan dia segera menempati kursi yang di tinggalkan Sakura.

"Hey bahkan aku belum menyuruhmu untuk duduk Ken" Kakashi bermaksud menggoda. Kontan membuat kelas ini tertawa karena perilaku anak baru ini. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. Dia menampakkan sedikit senyumnya saat gadis..eh lelaki disebelahnya ini melakukan hal bodoh.

'_Bodoh. Aku lupa kalau aku ini anak baru. Harusnya tadi aku menunggu Kakashi-sensei memintaku untuk duduk'_ rutuk Sakura dalam hati menyadari perilaku bodohnya kini di tertawakan seisi pun hanya tersenyum lebar ke anak kelas yang masih menertawainya.

**Sasuke's POV**

'_Hn. Bahkan sifat bodohnya tidak hilang' _Aku menatap diam-diam lelaki di sebelahku.

'_Dia pandai juga menyamar. Aku memang tak salah memilih orang'_

Tiba-tiba aku menerima sebuah sms.

Drrt… Drrt…

**Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Benar-benar terjerat eh? Cepat ganti namaku di kontakmu. :D**

Ken.

Sender :

Sakura

Aku tertawa kecil saat membaca sms darinya._'Benar-benar terjerat? Yang benar saja'_

Kini aku menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar. _'Aku-ini-masih-100%-normal!'_ Aku hanya menatap tajam ke arah emeraldnya. Seakan onyxku mampu berkomunikasi dengan emeraldnya.

Seakan mengerti maksudku dia pun terkekeh geli. Aku pun segera membalas pesannya.

Baiklah aku akan mengganti namamu di kontakku menjadi Ken tercinta.

'_Tidak…tidak.. ini bukanlah Uchiha'_

Aku pun menghapus kata tercinta yang tadi sudah aku ketik.

**Baiklah aku akan mengganti namamu di kontakku menjadi Ken. Dan hei! Siapa yang menyarankanmu menggunakan wig berwarna merah seperti itu? Aneh! Kau terlihat seperti alien.**

Send.

Drrt… Drrt…

Dan kulihat ponselnya bergetar. Setelah membaca pesanku, dia melirik tajam ke arahku.

"Hei! Sampai kapan kalian akan terus ber-sms-ria kemudian saling tatap seperti itu?" Suara Kakashi.

'_oh shit, bahkan aku sampai melupakan sekitar'_

"!"

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**XxxxxX**

Saat bel istirahat siswa-siswa kelas 11 A langsung menghampiri meja Sasuke dan Ken. Dan yang paling bersemangat adalah Naruto. Lelaki berambut blonde itu terlihat tersenyum lebar ke arah Ken. Ken pun membalas senyum itu. Sasuke dan Ken pun berdiri hendak ingin ke kantin bersama.

"Hey Ken! Kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto" Naruto merangkul Ken.

"Hn. Namaku Ha-" Sasuke membekap mulut Ken.

"Saitou Kentaro" Sasuke kini menggantikan Ken menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Kali ini Deidara yang mendekat.

"Namaku Deidara, jika kau perlu sesuatu untuk membunuh musuhmu kau bisa hunbungi aku. Aku akan merakit sebuah bom untukmu hahahaha…" Deidara bergurau. Lelaki yang juga blonde ini memang sangat mengagumi benda berbahaya itu.

"Namaku Sasori"

"Hei Shikamaru! Perkenalkan dirimu pada siswa baru ini!" Naruto meneriaki Shikamaru yang sejak sebelum istirahat sudah damai di 'dunia' nya.

"Merepotkan!" Dia pun kembali melanjutkan 'kegiatan'nya.

Shikamaru memang tidak cocok menjadi pemeran 'putri tidur' dalam dongeng snow white. Bisa-bisa sang Pangeran mundur sebelum berniat membangunkannya.

"Jadi kau ini sepupu Sakura-chan dari Suna?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya, aku sepupunya Sakura. Aku pun sekarang tinggal di rumahnya" balas Sakura yang membuat suaranya lebih berat.

**XxxxxX**

Keesokan harinya Sasuke memulai sandiwaranya. Seperti biasa dia adalah orang pertama yang datang di kelas. Dan tak lama siswa-siswi pun silih berdatangan. Saat baru sampai di pintu kelas, mata Karin sudah berbinar ke arah Sasuke.

'_cih, kau akan mundur setelah ini Karin'_ batin Sasuke. Memang dari awal Karin berniat menghampiri Sasuke ke mejanya.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun" ucapnya manja.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

4 detik…

5 detik…

'_krik' _Sasuke tak juga membalas.

"Sasuke-kun sepulang sekolah kita nonton yuuk?"

Sasuke tetap mengacuhkan.

"Bagaimana kalau ke toko buku?"

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Taman kota?"

"Pantai?"

"Atau kau mau mengajakku ke hotel yaaa?"

Perkataannya kali ini sudah tidak bisa di tolerir.

_PLAKK_

Sasuke memang memegang prinsip 'Berlaku kasar kepada perempuan adalah pecundang' tapi ada pengecualian untuk wanita satu ini. Karin memang sudah keterlaluan. Dia terlihat memegang pipi yang baru saja di 'daratkan' tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun sakit tauuuu"

"KAU ITU KETERLALUAN! Mungkin kemarin-kemarin aku masih bisa menahan kesabaranku ini. Tapi kali ini tidak! Aku sudah muak denganmu. **Jangan dekati aku lagi!**" Kesabaran Sasuke runtuh sudah. Wanita ini menghancurkannya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mendekatimu Sasuke-kun!"

Tiba-tiba Ken datang. Dengan wajah polosnya dia mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang kalap itu. Dia tidak menghiraukan pandangan kaget dari teman sekitarnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada apa sih Sas—"

'CUP'

Emerald itu membesar. Kaget. Dengan perlakuan bocah Uchiha satu ini.

'_what are you doin' hey?'_ batik Ken.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

Berpisah. Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun dan Ken-kun-?" Karin menatap Sasuke dan Ken tidak percaya.

"Ya! Kami pacaran!"

Semua mata menatap tak iya seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang tampan nya tak kalah dengan Dani Pedrosa si pembalap Honda juga Ricardo Kaka sang pemain sepak bola HOMO? Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya mimpi Shikamaru atau halusinasi bodohnya Lee.

"Kalian serius? _Oh god_ sepertinya dunia akan kiamat. Kaum adam memang hebat. Bahkan lelaki tampan sepertimu saja menyukai kaum adam juga" ujar Deidara.

"Ya, kami memang pacaran!" tukas Sasuke singkat. Membuat semua mata kini makin dibuat tercengang. Saat Naruto ingin turut andil menanyakan kebenaran ini. Kakashi datang dan membuat semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing. Ken masih membeku di tempat. Bahkan dia belum duduk di kursinya.

"Kentaro, kau kenapa?" Pasti Kakashi bingung melihat muridnya masih tetap mematung tak bergeming bahkan saat dia selesai mengucapkan salam.

Ken pun tersadar. "Tak apa sensei. Aku baik-baik saja" Ia pun segera duduk di kursinya.

Jam istirahat, Ken langsung menarik Sasuke keluar kelas. Mencari tempat yang cocok untuk berbicara hanya berdua. Akhirnya mereka pergi ke atap sekolah. Yang sangatlah jarang dikunjungi murid manapun.

Ken menghempaskan tangan Sasuke cukup kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" ucapnya kesal. Meminta penjelasan pada Uchiha di depannya.

Tapi Uchiha itu tak berkata apapun. Ia hanya menatap emerald itu dalam seakan lagi-lagi ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan emerald yang ada di depannya. Lama seperti itu, menunggu lelaki yang bukan 'lelaki sungguhan' di depannya mulai tenang.

"Maaf…"

"Maaf jika aku keterlaluan"

"Maaf jika hal yang aku lakukan tadi membuatmu terluka atau tersinggung"

"Itu aku lakukan agar mereka benar-benar percaya" tuturnya. Bahkan seorang Uchiha ini mampu menurunkan gengsinya di depan 'cowok jadi-jadian' di hadapannya. Sasuke membawa Ken yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Merengkuhnya lembut. Hingga gadis di hadapannya benar-benar tenang.

'_deg…deg…deg'_ Jantung Sakura tak dapat terkontrol. Mereka berdetak tidak normal. Tentunya ini bukan kemauan yang punya.

Pelukan itu pun terlepas.

"Ya, aku mengerti" tukas Sakura singkat. Bahkan efek yang di timbulkan perlakuan tadi adalah emeraldnya kini hanya memandang ke lantai. Tak berani menatap lurus apalagi menatap onyx milik Uchiha di sebelahnya. Sementara itu, ada pihak ketiga yang mendengar percakapan mereka tanpa di ketahui keduanya.

"Jadi seperti itu"

**TBC**

Gimana? Aneh ya? == chapter ini aku merasa buntu banget -_- Ohiya maaf kalau chapter ini lama banget updatenya (ʃƪ˘˘.) (‾ʃƪ‾) (.˘˘ʃƪ)

Quota modemku habis -_- jadi aku harus pergi ke warnet terdekat (?)

Dan berhubung liburan sudah berakhir, mungkin aku nge-update nya agak lama.. Tapi aku usahain secepatnya kok~

Mind to review?

**aya uchiharuno pinkyblue :** ehehe terima kasih sudah baca ff ini~~ (̯┌┐)

Salam kenal juga.. emm panggil aku nisa aja.. HAH? Mau kamu fav? Serius? Woow makasih (˘⌣˘)ε˘`)

**Akane Fukuyama : **hehehe terimakasih udah baca chapter ini dan me review lagi~~ (̯┌┐)

**Thia Nokoru : **sebelumnya terimakasih udah baca ff ini~(̯┌┐)

**Deidei Rinnepero13 : **ehehehe makasih~ emm shipper sebenernya lebih tepat buat couple sih… masih ada typo yah? Gomen (‾ʃƪ‾) . semoga chapter ini enggak ada typo ~ ohiya terimakasih udah baca chapter ini~~

**Miki Hyuga :** emm sebelumnya terimakasih udah mau baca ff ini (̯┌┐) Salam kenal juga~~

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo : **oooh gitu.. tapi aku masih bingung ini AU atau enggak *kicked sebenarnya ini setting nya di konoha.. tapi rada modern gitu.. dan bukan ninja-ninja an lagi -_- jadi menurut kamu di warning aku tambah au atau enggak? Maaf yah aku tanya-tanya terus (ʃƪ˘˘.) (‾ʃƪ‾) (.˘˘ʃƪ)

Dan terimakasih udah baca chapter ini~~

**Hoshizuki Akari : **wih sama~~ aku juga gak begitu suka sasuhina (‾⌣‾)

*maaf buat sasuhina shipper* #nooffense

Kok sama lagi sih? Aku juga anti yaoi wkwkwk…

Oke… Gaaranya aku simpen dulu(?) wkwkwk

Ohiya.. terimakasih sudah baca chapter ini~


	4. Chapter 4 : Detected

**Disclaimer : Naruto just Masashi Kishimoto's kalau ini punya aku mungkin akan berganti judul jadi Sasuke Sakura /plakk**

**Warning : OOC, typos, dan mungkin masih banyak lagi.**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku~~**

**Chapter 4 : Detected**

Sebelumnya maaf kalau update nya lama (‾ʃƪ‾) sekolahku parah, hari pertama aja udah dikasih pr, terus hari berikutnya dan berikutnya juga. Terus aku juga harus ke toko buku, jadi pulangnya pasti jam 7 an -_- jadilah pr nya aku tunda dan numpuk. Makanya kemarin seharian aku ngerjain pr -_- #edisicurhat ehehehe..

Enjoy~~

**3 days later~~**

**Sakura's POV**

Penolakan itu mulai berdatangan. Semua mata kini menatapku sinis. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk diam. Aku hanyalah actor. Tidak bisa bertindak melawan sang sutradara. Tidak bisa menyanggah apa yang mereka bicarakan kalau itu tidak benar.

"Itu dia orang yang di kabarkan pacarnya Sasuke-kun."

"Iya, bahkan cowok itu juga tidak akan terlihat menarik jika di dandani seperti perempuan."

"Iya kasihan Sasuke-kun, pasti dia telah menyihir Sasuke-kun."

_Bruk!_

Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Sa..suke? Go..gomen.. aku tidak melihatmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihatku kalau kau berjalan menunduk seperti itu?" Dari nadanya dia terlihat kesal.

"Gomen."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia terlihat menatap lekat ke arah siswi-siswi yang tadi sedang bergosip tentang aku dan Sasuke. Lalu perlahan dia menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian! Jangan pernah campuri urusanku dan Ken! Kalian tidak tahu apa-pun!" ucap Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti suatu bentakkan.

Dia pun segera menarikku menjauh dari siswi-siswi itu.

'_deg'_

Lagi-lagi debaran jantung ini berdetak tidak normal.

'_Aku sebenarnya kenapa?'_

Saat sampai di kelas suasana tak jauh berbeda. Karin lah yang paling mencolok. Dia menatapku sinis. Tanpa sadar aku berhenti melangkah. Membuat Sasuke kembali menengok kebelakang dan akhirnya tau apa penyebabnya. Lalu dia berbisik di telingaku.

"Anggap saja dia itu nenek yang sedang marah karena kita mengambil buah dari pekarangan rumahnya," bisik Sasuke. Membuatku tak bisa menahan senyum ini.

**XxxxxX**

Saat sepulang sekolah Sasuke mengajakku ke halte bus. Kenapa? Karena hari ini dia tidak membawa mobilnya. Kami pun berjalan ke halte yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah. Diluar dugaanku, disitu juga ada Karin dan Tayuya.

'_Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Bukankah Karin membawa mobil sendiri?'_

Sasuke nampak tenang dengan kedua headset di kedua telinganya.

"Hei kau!" Karin terlihat sedikit berteriak ke arahku.

"Aku?"

"Tentu saja kau bodoh!" Kali ini Tayuya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun bisa menyukai mu? Dengan cowok sepertimu?" Karin.

"Ya, bahkan kau bukanlah cowok yang menarik" Tayuya.

"Aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan semua ini" Karin.

Aku hanya tertunduk diam. Hingga Sasuke menarikku menjauh dari wanita-wanita ini. Dia pun memberiku headset di telinga kirinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Pakailah!" ucapnya.

Aku pun menurutinya. Memakai headset itu.

'_Ini telingaku yang bermasalah atau memang dia tidak mendengarkan lagu apapun?'_

"Emm kau sedang mendengarkan lagu apa? Aku tidak mendengar apapun."

"Memang!" ucapnya sembari menunjukkan ujung dari headset itu yang memang tidak tersambung pada apapun. Ipod maupun handphone nya.

"Lalu untuk apa?"

"Lebih baik kau berpura-pura tidak mendengar mereka dan membiarkan mereka berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila," ucapnya.

'_Hm, betul juga' _Aku pun memakai kembali headset yang tadi sempat aku lepas. Tak lama bus itu pun datang. Sasuke menarik tanganku untuk segera masuk kedalam bus yang cukup ramai itu. Dan memang hanya 2 kursi di belakang itu yang tersisa. Saat aku hendak duduk, Sasuke menahanku.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau duduk di sebelah sini saja! Kursi ini kotor," ucapnya sembari menunjuk kea rah kursi yang satunya. Aku melihat sekilas ke arah kursi yang hendak aku duduki tadi. Memang ada sisa es krim disitu. Aku pun memberikannya sebuah tisu untuk membersihkan kursi itu.

"Pakai ini!"

"Hn"

**End of Sakura's POV**

**XxxxX**

Mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura pun menarik Sasuke ke bangunan kosong yang berada tepat disebelah rumah Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung.

"Kau mau apa?" Sasuke mundur tiga langkah.

"Kau fikir aku mau apa hah? Memperkosa mu? I-tu-ti-dak-mung-kin!" Sakura kesal.

"Akan sangat berbahaya jika aku pulang sebagai Ken. Bisa-bisa Kenzo Kenzi memukuliku karena mereka fikir aku ini penyusup," lanjut Sakura.

"Jadi?"

"Ya, aku akan selalu berganti seragam disini. Dan kau harus menemaniku!" jelas Sakura. Membuat rona merah sedikit menghiasi pipi Sasuke.

"Hmm..maksudku..itu karena aku takut berada sendirian disini! Kau tetap harus tutup mata saat aku berganti pakaian!" perintah Sakura.

"Hn. Terserah"

'_Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Sasuke ini memang sulit di tebak. Kadang kau bisa bersikap sangat manis kepadaku. Tapi lebih sering bersikap dingin dan acuh'_

Sasuke pun berbalik dan menutup matanya. Setelah selesai Sasuke pun segera meninggalkan Sakura.

**XxxxxX**

**1 week Later~~**

Sudah seminggu ini Sakura mengikuti saran Sasuke. Dia selalu menggunakan headset. Dan mulai bisa bersikap tidak perduli dengan omongan orang tentang dirinya. Saat sampai di kelas, suasana tidak berubah. Naruto tetap berisik. Sasuke? Jangan di tanya_. As usual_, berkutat dengan buku super tebalnya dan tidak perduli sekitar. Sakura pun segera duduk di kursinya.

"HEY! 2 JAM INI KAKASHI TIDAK MASUK! JADI KELAS KITA KOSONG SELAMA 2 JAM KEDEPAN! KITA BEBAS!" teriaknya dari depan kelas.

"DAN UNTUK PARA LELAKI, AKU PUNYA HAL YANG HARUS KALIAN LIHAT!" tambahnya.

'_Harus kita lihat? Apa?'_ batin Sakura. Sakura dengan tampilan Ken itu sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Sejujurnya dia ingin sekali melihat. Tapi satu-satunya akses untuk keluar adalah jika Sasuke juga turut melihat ke mejanya Naruto. Tapi kenyataannya? Sasuke tak bergeming.

"HEY SASUKE! KEN! KALIAN TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT?" teriak Naruto dari kursinya. Dia pun bangkit untuk menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke. Lalu menarik tangan Sakura juga Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau" tukas Sasuke sembari menghempaskan begitu saja tangan Naruto.

"Tapi..aku penasaran Sasuke" ucap Sakura.

"Kau akan menyesal melihat itu" Sasuke tak bisa menolak. Terpaksa ia pun ikut ke mejanya Naruto. Siswa-siswa itu nampak tidak sabar menunggu Naruto mengeluarkan Iphone nya. Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan Iphonenya dan segera memutar satu video. Dan rasa penasaran Sakura pun sirna. Dia lemas. Sasuke pun segera menangkapnya dan membawanya ke kursi kosong.

"Apa aku bilang. Kau akan menyesal melihat itu," ucap Sasuke. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sakura meminta Sasuke membawanya ke UKS.

"Antar aku ke UKS sekarang!"

Sasuke pun membawanya ke UKS. Sesampainya di UKS Sakura meminum segelas air yang baru saja di tuangkan oleh Sasuke dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian para lelaki menyukai video ' lelaki yang sedang menciumi leher wanitanya dengan sangat liar' _yaks _itu menjijikan" ucap Sakura yang lalu kembali meminum air di gelasnya.

"Itu Naruto dan lelaki lain! Aku tidak seperti itu!" tukas Sasuke. Seakan menyanggah ucapan Sakura baru saja.

'_Bagaimana dia bisa begitu bodoh?' _batin Sasuke.

"Umurmu berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"16 tahun…tahun depan"

"Pantas saja"

"Pantas saja apa?"

"Lupakan! Ayo kita kembali ke kelas! Sebentar lagi bel!" ucap Sasuke yang meninggalkan Sakura.

"HEY TUNGGU AKU!"

**XxxxxX**

Hari ini seperti biasa Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang. Seperti biasa juga ia harus menunggui Sakura kembali 'menjadi Sakura'. Namun betapa terkejutnya mereka saat hendak keluar dari bangunan itu. Seperti baru saja melihat hantu atau pembunuhan sadis. Namun sayangnya ini adalah fanfiction bergenre romance, bukan crime atau horror ck.

"Shi..shikamaru?"

"Ya, ini aku"

"Ahn itu.. a..aku..aku.."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memberitahukan teman-teman tentang hal ini" ucapnya tenang dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih _shock. _Tapi ia berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat aura buruk kembali menyelimuti Sasuke juga Sakura.

"Dan sebetulnya aku sudah mengetahui ini sejak seminggu yang lalu di atap sekolah." Dia berbalik badan dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ahn..itu.. Dia memang tetanggaku. Rumahnya 1 blok dari sini. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan lewat jalan ini. Biasanya dia akan lewat jalan satu lagi," jelas Sakura.

"Hn. Aku rasa dia bisa dipercaya."

Sasuke pun melangkah ke arah mobil sportnya yang terparkir agak jauh dari rumah Sakura.

**TBC**

Aneh ya? Berasa enggak ada konfliknya di chapter ini -_-v

Mind to review? *wink

Karena aku lama update, aku kasih cuplikan chapter depan deh~

"Ibuku sudah meninggal.."

'_Dia menceritakan masalah pribadinya lagi?'_

Aku pun menyimak dengan serius.

"Serangan jantung karena waktu itu keluarga Hinata datang ke rumahku dan berniat untuk… membunuhku," lanjutnya.

"Saat di bawa ke rumah sakit, ia sudah tidak dapat di selamatkan…"

"Karena kejadian itu, aku sudah membunuh 2 orang," tambahnya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Semenjak itu, ayahku menganggap akulah pembunuh ibuku…"

**Kinomoto Riko** : Kurang apa ? O.o

**Fa-chan hime sasusaku** : horee aku sudah update~ maaf ya aku lama updatenya (‾ʃƪ‾)

**Hoshizuka Akari** : Iya, Gaaranya aku masukin ke tabung pasirnya wkwkwk…

Hahaha yang ngintip bukan Gaara :p itu Shika wkwkwk abis aku rencananya mau buat sasusaku jadi lebih ada feel gitu. Chapter depan semoga si Gaara mau muncul XD

**Deidei Rinnepero13** : ehehe iya itu udah ada yang aku edit. Tapi kalau yang belum ada (.) atau (,) nya berarti aku enggak tau itu harus di tambah apa -_- tapi Thank you ya sarannya~~

**Miki Hyuga** : Ehehe ini aku udah update~~ maaf ya lama *bow


	5. Chapter 5 : Clarity

**Disclaimer : Naruto just Masashi Kishimoto's - kalau ini punya aku mungkin akan berganti judul jadi Sasuke Sakura /plakk**

**Warning : OOC, typos, dan mungkin masih banyak lagi.**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku~~**

**Chapter 5 : Clarity**

Chapter ini mungkin agak panjang..

Enjoy~

Suasana di pagi hari di kediaman Haruno sama seperti biasanya. Gaduh dan ribet.

"Ken! Kalian mandi dulu!" teriak sang ibu.

"Kaa-san memanggil aku atau Kenzi?" tanya Kenzo.

"Kaa-san memanggil kalian berdua! Ayo ke kamar mandi!" Sang ibu pun menggiring(?) si kembar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sementara itu sang ayah seperti biasa sedang meminum kopi sembari membaca korannya di meja makan. Setelah selesai memandikan si kembar, sang ibu pun memakaikan mereka berdua seragam sekolahnya. Lalu mengajak mereka sarapan di meja makan.

"Sakura! Ayo sarapan sama-sama!" panggil sang ibu.

"Iya..sebentar lagi!" balas Sakura dari lantai 2.

Lalu tak lama terdengar suara hentakan kaki di tangga. Sakura meminum susu cokelatnya yang tersedia di meja makan dengan terburu-buru. Lalu menyambar roti milik Kenzo di piringnya.

"Hey itu milikku! Itu pencurian! Nee-chan akan aku laporkan ke polisi!" Kenzo meracau.

"Aku sudah telat. Aku pamit!"

Sakura pun mencium Kaa-san dan Tou-san nya singkat. Tidak lupa juga dengan si kembar.

"Hati-kati di jalan!" ucap ibunya.

**XxxxxX**

Sepulang sekolah kediaman Haruno terlihat sepi.

"Aku pulang," ucap Sakura.

Ruang tv sepi. Kamar Kenzo Kenzi pun sepi.

"Mungkin mereka belum pulang atau berjalan-jalan bersama Kaa-san," ucap Sakura sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya. Karena udara di luar sangat panas, dia pun sangat haus. Tujuannya saat ini adalah : kulkas. Saat hendak membuka kulkas itu, terdapat sebuah note yang di tempel di pintu kulkas itu.

_Kaa-san dan Tou-san pergi ke Suna selama beberapa hari. Kamu jaga Kenzo-Kenzi. Mereka Kaa-san titipkan di rumah Chiyo baa-san. Sepulang sekolah mereka akan di antarkan ke rumah Chiyo baa-san. Jadi setelah kamu pulang sekolah, jemput mereka. Semua bahan makanan sudah tersedia di kulkas. Jika si kembar memintamu untuk pergi ke Timezone, gunakan kartu kredit yang Kaa-san simpan di laci di ruang tv. Kami akan pulang secepatnya._

_Kaa-san_

"Jadi mereka ke Suna," gumam Sakura entah pada siapa.

**Sakura's POV**

Tanpa berganti seragam, aku segera menjemput si kembar di rumah Chiyo baa-san yang terletak 1 blok dari sini. Chiyo baa-san dulunya adalah pengasuhku saat aku masih balita. Karena Kaa-san meneruskan pendidikannya di tingkat S2 fakultas kedokteran. Tapi setelah besar, tentu saja tidak lagi. Saat sampai di rumah Chiyo baa-san, si kembar terlihat asik di dapur. Dari ruang tv samar-samar aku mendengar celotehan mereka.

"Masakan Chiyo baa-san enak. Sama seperti masakkan Kaa-san. Tidak seperti masakkan nee-chan. Uuh itu parah sekali. Sepertinya dia selalu memasukkan racun di makanan kami," tutur si Kenzi.

"Ya benar, tapi baa-san jangan bilang-bilang nee-chan yah!" ucap Kenzo.

'_Aku sudah mendengarnya sendiri. Lagi pula, jika aku memasukkan racun di makanan kalian, mana mungkin kalian masih sehat sampai hari ini,'_ gerutuku dalam hati.

**XxxxX**

Keesokan harinya, aku harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin. Menjemput Kenzo-Kenzi ke rumah Chiyo baa-san. Tapi sesudah itu mereka merengek minta pergi ke _Timezone_. Terpaksa aku pun mengajak mereka ke _Timezone_.

"Ya sudah, kalian main sana! Tapi jangan lama-lama! Paling lama 1,5 jam!" ucapku. Mereka pun berhamburan ke Timezone. Aku hanya memantau dari jauh. Tapi tak disangka mereka sangat betah disini. Bahkan aku sudah meringankan dengan menambah waktu bermain menjadi 2 jam.

"Ayo pulang! Ini sudah jam 6 sore Kenzo Kenzi!" aku menarik mereka untuk keluar dari Timezone. Namun mereka menolak.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku masih mau main nee-chan!" protes si Kenzo.

Setelah itu seseorang yang mungkin di kirimkan Tuhan(?) untuk membantuku datang.

"Sakura?" sapa orang itu.

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-nii bawa nee-chan ke kantor polisi! Ini pemaksaan! Kami belum mau pulang!" ucap Kenzi.

Terlihat Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dan ia membisikkan sesuatu ke Kenzi dan Kenzo. Aku hanya bisa memandang bingung. Setelah itu, si kembar tak lagi rewel.

'_Bagaimana bisa dia yang baru saja mereka kenal 2 minggu lalu lebih bisa menenangkan si kembar ini ketimbang aku yang sudah 15 tahun bersama mereka?'_

"Ayo ke kost ku dulu. Aku lupa membawa dompet," ucapnya.

"Ke rumah Sasuke-nii?" tanya si Kenzo.

"Ya, dirumahku banyak sekali es krim rasa vanilla dan strawberry!" Sasuke berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kenzo. Kemudian berdiri untuk berbicara denganku.

"Ke kost ku dulu. Setelah itu akan aku antar kalian ke rumah!"

Kami pun ke kost Sasuke. Terlihat kamar kost nya bersih dan rapi.

"Kenapa kau tinggal di kost?"

"Ahn..itu.." Dia terlihat gugup.

"Maaf..mungkin aku tidak seharusnya menanyakan ini."

"Aku haus! Aku mau Sake!" ucap si Kenzo kembali meracau.

"Aku juga!" timpal Kenzi.

"Haaaah," aku menghela nafasku.

"Kalian masih kecil Kenzo .. Kenzi…. Tidak boleh meminum itu! Sebaiknya kalian minum susu saja."

"Ya sudah, susu rasa sake saja!" Kenzi.

"Tidak ada susu rasa seperti itu!"

"Bagaimana jika es krim vanilla dan strawberry?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ya! Aku mauuu!" teriak keduanya menandakan mereka setuju.

'_Kenapa kalian harus meminta yang aneh-aneh dulu kepadaku' Fuuh_

Mereka pun menarik Sasuke ke arah kulkas. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan PS nya dan membiarkan mereka berdua tenang dengan game_ avatar _yang Sasuke punya. Sasuke pun membawaku ke teras kamar kost nya.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal.."

'_Dia menceritakan masalah pribadinya lagi?'_

Aku pun menyimak dengan serius.

"Serangan jantung karena waktu itu keluarga Hinata datang ke rumahku dan berniat untuk… membunuhku," lanjutnya.

"Saat di bawa ke rumah sakit, ia sudah tidak dapat di selamatkan…"

"Karena kejadian itu, aku sudah membunuh 2 orang," tambahnya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Semenjak itu, ayahku menganggap akulah pembunuh ibuku…"

"Dia mulai membenciku… Ayahku mulai berlaku kasar terhadapku.. Tapi aku hanya bisa diam…"

Suaranya terdengar serak. Seakan sulit membuka memory itu lagi.

"Begitupun kakakku, dia jadi jarang pulang…Keluargaku hancur karena..ku."

"Sebelum ibuku meninggal. Ayahku memang sudah arrogant. Dia hanya membanggakan kakakku. Tanpa melirik ke arahku sedikitpun."

"Berbeda dengan ibuku, bahkan saat aku berhasil menjuarai olimpiade matematika di tingkat dasar saja dia sangat memujiku berkali-kali." Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya, mulai tersenyum miris. Senyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Saat aku tak mendapatkan pujian dari ayahku, ibukulah yang melakukan hal itu."

Sasuke terlihat menyedihkan. Aku tak menyangka hidupnya seberat ini.

"Sejak kematian ibuku, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah." tangis dalam diam itu pecah. Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Mencoba menenangkannya. Bahuku terasa basah.

'_Dia menangis'_

Walaupun tidak ada suara tangis memilukan bahkan isakan sekalipun. Tapi aku tau, ini sangat sulit untuknya

**End of Sakura's POV**

Lama mereka dengan posisi itu. Sasuke nampak nyaman dengan posisi ini. Sakura membuatnya tenang.

"Aku tahu ini sulit.. _Tapi ini tidak akan berlangsung selamanya_…" ucap Sakura untuk menenangkan Sasuke.

'_Kata-kata itu…sama seperti kata ibu juga Hinata' _batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai tenang. Dia mulai bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Pelukan itu terlepas.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya lembut. Lalu menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku disini!" ucap Sakura.

**XxxxX**

**Sakura's POV**

Keesokan harinya kedua orang tuaku kembali dari Suna. Tapi tunggu, mereka kembali dengan 1 orang lainnya. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

"Hai Sakura!" Sapanya.

"Ha..hai!" balasku. Namun aku tetap tidak bisa mengingat siapa dia.

"Ehn..kau siapa ya? Maaf aku lupa."

"Ahahaha..sudah kuduga kau tidak mengenali aku." Dia tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Aku ini Pangeran Suna, Sabaku no Gaara," guraunya.

"Astaga..kau ini Gaara? Kau berbeda sekali dengan 5 tahun yang lalu… bahkan sekarang tinggimu jauh melampauiku." Aku memeluknya singkat.

"Aku akan tinggal disini dan sekolah disini hingga aku lulus!"

"Dan….aku memilih sekolah yang sama denganmu!" Lanjutnya.

Entah mengapa pernyataannya baru saja membuatku gugup. Seharusnya aku bahagia bukan? Tapi bagaimana dengan penyamaranku?

'_Tamatlah aku'_

"Dan mulai besok aku sudah bisa bersekolah!" tuturnya.

'_Oh no'_

"Besok? Secepat itu? Ta..tapi kan kau belum mendaftar sebagai siswa baru di sekolahku!"

"Sudah, ayahku sudah mendaftarkannya via web. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan…bukan seperti itu.. Aku hanya terkejut hehehe." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

**XxxxX**

Malam harinya aku berniat memberitahu hal ini pada Sasuke. Aku pun mengambil ponselku dan segera menghubunginya.

"Halo. Bisa bicara dengan Sasuke?"

"Hn. Ini aku. Kenapa?"

"Ehn itu…"

"Apa?"

"Kerabatku dari Suna akan tinggal di rumahku."

"Lalu hubungannya denganku?"

"Dia juga akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kita."

"…."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. Aku sedang berfikir," tuturnya singkat.

"Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya.

"Laki-laki.. namanya Sabaku-"

"Apakah dia tipe orang yang berisik seperti Naruto?" potongnya.

"Tidak, aku rasa dia tipe acuh dan dingin sepertimu."

'_Astaga kenapa aku malah bilang seperti itu'_

"Baiklah, besok kau aku jemput. Ajak juga dia!"

_PIP, _dia menutup telefonnya.

Astaga, bahkan aku belum mendapat solusi dari masalah ini.

Tak lama ponselku bergetar, ada sebuah pesan. Aku membukanya.

_Besok pagi, kau coba jelaskan padanya tentang penyamaranmu. Sisanya biar aku yang mengatasi._

Sender :

Sasuke

**End of Sakura's POV**

**XxxxX**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura dengan penampilan 'Sakura asli' menarik Gaara ke bangunan di sebelah rumahnya.

"Mau apa disini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Jadi begini…."

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Aku..menyamar jadi lelaki."

"HAH?" Gaara terlonjak kaget.

"Dengar dulu..!"

"Aku menyamar jadi lelaki untuk membantu temanku. Dia ada masalah dengan masa lalunya. Pacarnya mati akibat tenggelam di pantai. Ibunya meninggal karena hal itu. Aku tak tega saat mendengarnya," jelas Sakura.

"Tapi, kenapa harus jadi lelaki?"

"Karena dia tidak ingin di dekati oleh siswi-siswi di sekolahku. Dia memang err-tampan. Tapi dia ingin menebus semua kesalahannya pada pacarnya dulu. Yang entah mengapa caranya adalah menjauh dari perempuan," jelas Sakura lagi.

"Karena dia hanya mempermainkan pacarnya," jawab Gaara.

'_Aku yakin itu kau Uchiha,_' batin Gaara.

"Hah? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, hanya menebak saja."

Tak lama, mobil Sasuke datang. Ia pun keluar dan segera menghampiri Gaara dan Sakura di bangunan itu.

'_Rambut merah? Mungkinkah dia?' _batin Sasuke. Saat ini yang terlihat oleh Sasuke hanyalah punggung Gaara. Karena Gaara sedang tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Sasuke…kenalkan..ini kerabatku dari Suna…"

"Sabaku no Gaara," lanjutnya. Gaara pun berbalik. Menunjukkan seringainya. Sasuke pucat. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa kerabat yang Sakura ceritakan adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Saingannya sewaktu tinggal di Suna. Gaara pun mengulurkan tangannya hendak bersalaman. Namun Sasuke masih diam membatu.

"Sasuke? Kau tak ingin berjabat tangan dengannya?" Ucapan Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke.

Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya menyambut jabatan tangan Gaara.

"Sabaku Gaara." Gaara meremas keras tangan Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke masih pucat.

"Baiklah, aku akan berganti pakaian di balik tembok itu. Kalian mengobrolah! Agar lebih akrab!" Sakura pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Onyx dan Hazel. Saling menatap. Sorot mata yang keluar dari Hazel yang biasa lembut itu kini memancarkan kebencian dan kemarahan.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Setelah pelarianmu menghindari masalah yang terjadi di Suna," tukas Gaara sembari menghempaskan kasar jabatan tangan mereka.

"Kali ini, kau tak akan bisa lari dariku Uchiha!" lanjutnya.

Saat itu Sakura keluar dari balik tembok itu lengkap dengan wig juga kacamatanya.

"Aku sudah siap, ayo kita berangkat bersama," ucap Sakura.

"Aku berangkat sendiri," Ucap Gaara lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura juga Sasuke yang masih membeku juga pucat.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa? Kau terlihat pucat. "

Sasuke tak bergeming. Dia pun berinisiatif mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Sasuke.

"Tanganmu kenapa? Kok merah sekali? Apa ini sakit?" Sakura mencoba memegang tangan Sasuke yang memang tadi baru saja di 'intimidasi' oleh Gaara.

"Tak apa. Ayo berangkat!" tukasnya.

**XxxxX**

Hari ini adalah tepat satu hari setelah pertemuan itu. Pertemuan 2 orang yang sama dinginnya. Perubahan belum nampak mencolok. Karena interaksi antara mereka berdua pun hanya sebatas tatapan mata. Saat bel masuk bordering, Sasuke masih sama. Lebih banyak diam. Namun yang berbeda, biasanya dia diam dengan air muka yang dingin dan tidak peduli. Berbeda dengan hari ini. Ia terlihat kacau dengan kantung mata yang besar yang menandakan ia kurang tidur.

"Sas, kamu sakit?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

**XxxxX**

Sepulang sekolah seperti biasa Sasuke mengantar Sakura, dan menungguinya berganti 'kostum'. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada stalker yang diam-diam memfoto Sakura yang tadinya menyamar menjadi Ken, kini berubah seutuhnya menjadi Sakura.

"Aku akan membuatmu membayar semuanya."

**TBC**

Horee~~ buat yang mau Gaara muncul sekarang dia sudah muncul ~(‾▿‾~) ~(‾▿‾)~ (~‾▿‾)~ aneh ya? -_- sepertinya ff ini akan panjang -_- Review please o(≧o≦)o

Maaf update nya lama -_-v

**Kinomoto Riko**** : **Hai! Umm makasih udah baca ff ini hehehe… Kurang panjang? Semoga chapter ini agak panjang yah? Soalnya menurutku chapter 5 ini panjang banget -_-

Dream high yah ? Umm itu sebenernya Cuma intermezzo aja, aku sama sekali enggak bermaksud mau buat ini kaya dream high =_=v

**Deidei Rinnepero13**** : **chapter 4 kependekkan yah ? aduh abis itu cuma intermezzo ajah -_- malah itu udah aku edit beberapa kali supaya lebih panjang.. hehehe

Chapter ini panjang gak ?

Aku kelas 11~ kamu ?


End file.
